1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure binder, which can also be used as a hot/cold pack positioner. More specifically, the present invention is primarily intended for bodily use by being positioned either over or under a garment to provide comfort support to various selected body parts and also to aid in the faster recovery of various injured body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many designs for pack positioners or pressure binders currently found in the prior art. These pack positioners or pressure binders typically include a supporting portions and a fastening portions. The supporting portions is used to support various body parts and the fastening portions is used to fasten the supporting portions in its intended position on various body parts.
When a person is injured, he or she usually needs to secure that injured part in a recommended position for certain period of time in order to aid in the recovery of the injured part. Oftentimes, it is also necessary to add pressure to the injured part or secure a hot/cold pack to the injured part.
Various devices have been created in an attempt to meet these needs. There are usually two primary, intended functions of the pack positioners or pressure binders currently on the market. The first of these primary functions is to bind or fix certain body parts in a recommended position and the second of these primary function is to securely position the intended device to a selected body part. However, as can be discerned from the prior art, it is difficult to comfortably and effectively position a device to a body part and bind the body part securely into a recommended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,628, which issued to Eichler, discloses a Back Support Device of variable pressure action whereby directed segmental treatment can be carried out and atrophy of back extensors avoided. The Back Support Device comprises a back support bandage with a support pad fastened thereto. The support pad further comprises a substantially rigid fastening plate attached to the support bandage; a rib plate which is arched away from the fastening plate (towards the spinal column) and fastened at its upper and lower ends to the fastening plate; and a foam cushion which takes up the space between the fastening plate and the rib plate. The rib plate has flexible ribs which are separated from each other and arranged parallel to each other. These ribs consist of a resilient material, extend between the two fastened ends of the rib plate and are fastened in the vicinity of the rib plate ends. The rib plate as such and/or the individual ribs thereof may consist of metal or plastic, insofar as this material possesses elasticized resiliency. Thus, for instance, the ribs may consist of flexible, resilient sheet metal and be attached (for example by rivet or solder) to a plastic or metal frame forming the rib plate, but it is advisable to manufacture the rib plate integral with the individual ribs from a single material, such as a steel sheet or a plastic. The latter is preferred because of its lighter weight. With such a one-piece development of the rib plate, the plate is divided into parallel slots in a longitudinal direction between the two fastening ends, which slots terminate in each case in front of the fastening end of the rib plate so that a web is formed in the two fastening ends, which is approximately perpendicular to the ribs, to which web the individual ribs are connected integrally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,325, which issued to Walker, discloses a Hernia Support. The Hernia Support, designed particularly for inguinal hernias, comprises a xe2x80x9croll-onxe2x80x9d belt to which a pressure pad for bearing on the area of the hernia is indirectly attached by an arrangement including a rigid stay member. A strap extends from a lower edge of the pad between the wearer""s legs to keep the pad pressed against the body by reaction with the rigid stay even when movement tends to displace the adjacent portions of the belt away therefrom (for example when the user sits or stoops).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,187, which is issued to Brownlee, discloses an Abdominal Pressure Diffuser, which is an adjustable protective device for positioning on a human body. The Abdominal Pressure Diffuser operates to expand the abdominal region so as to space a garment supporting the belt and/or a belt integrally formed with a garment from the abdominal area in the general area of the groin. The device is of a size which spaces its cushioned ends substantially on either side of the groin area and is positioned between the human body and/or a garment such as an underwear brief. Further, the Abdominal Pressure Diffusers comprises a belt which operates in connection with the abdominal and groin area so as to permit the wearer to sit down with the belt in spaced relation to the body and allow the abdomen to move outwardly, thus preventing pressure on the abdomen and more particularly on the bladder and/or any healing surgical incision in this area such as a prostate, bladder or urethra duct operation would cause.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,635, which is issued to Richards, et al., discloses an Orthopedic Device for providing lower back support. The Orthopedic Device provides lower back support for a wearer and includes a flexible flat body, a resilient contoured lumbar support pad of varying thickness secured to the body, and a flexible belt traversing the pad and secured to the body at points beyond the pad. The belt is configured and dimensioned to be secured about the waist of the wearer for positioning the pad on the lumbar region of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,854, which is issued to Henrekin, discloses an Adjustable Strap Fastener Assembly for a body-encircling hat band, collar or belt, which forms an adjustable loop around a portion of a wearer""s body. The Adjustable Strap Fastener Assembly has a body portion comprising an elongate member for encircling the body portion and first and second inter-engageable end portions at opposite ends of the elongate member. One of the end portions is a buckle and the other end portion is a strap for releasable threaded engagement through the buckle with the free end of the strap on the inside of the loop. Secondary fasteners such as mateable strips of VELCRO material are provided on the opposing inner faces of the free strap end and inner face of the loop. The elongate member may be a belt or waistband, a collar for an animal, or a hat band or sweat band of a cap or hat.
Each of these patents discloses a kind of support device. However, none of them can be used as a medical appliance that is capable of providing patients with a comfortable support device which is simple to manufacture and/or use for the purposes herein outlined. Patients, who want to have a medical pack securely positioned on a body part or have a body part securely bound in a recommended position need an improved pressure binder and pack positioner, which is simple in structure, easy to use, and comfortable to wear.
Accordingly, it will thus be seen that an improved pressure binder and pack positioner, which is simple in structure, less expensive to manufacture, easy to use, and comfortable for a user to wear is needed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure binder and pack positioner, which is capable of binding a human body part to its intended position with adjustable pressure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure binder and pack positioner, which is capable of positioning a cold or hot pack at its intended position on various body parts.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure binder and pack positioner, which is capable of applying adjustable pressure to the selected body part, on which it is applied.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure binder and pack positioner which is easy to manufacture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure binder and pack positioner which is simple in structure;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pressure binder and pack positioner which is light in weight; and
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method to manufacture such an improved pressure binder and pack positioner.
According to the present invention, provided is an elasticized pressure binder and pack positioner capable of being comfortably attached to various different parts of a human body. The elasticized pressure binder and pack positioner comprises a pocket, a plurality of elongated elasticized straps, and a plurality of elongated extension straps. The pocket is capable of securely enveloping or pocketing an object. The pocket has a front side and a back side. The front side comprises the hook portion of a hook and loop fastener structure. The elongated elasticized strap has a first strap side, a second strap side, a first strap end and a second strap end. The first strap end is affixed to the pocket, the second strap end extends from the pocket, the first strap side is a first portion of a first hook and loop fastener structure, the second strap side has a second portion of a first hook and loop fastener structure at the second end, the second portion of the first hook and loop fastener structure is capable of attaching to and detaching from the first portion of the side loop and fastener structure. The elongated extension strap has a third strap end, a fourth strap end, a third strap side and a fourth strap side. The third strap side is a first portion of a second hook and loop fastener structure. The fourth strap side has a second portion of the second hook and loop fastener structure at the fourth end. The first portion of the second hook and loop fastener structure is capable of attaching to and detaching from the second portion of the first hook and loop fastener structure at the second strap end. The second portion of the second hook and loop fastener structure is capable of attaching to and detaching from the first portion of the side hook and loop fastener structure.
The present invention further involves a method of manufacturing an elasticized pressure binder and pack positioner capable of comfortably affixing to various different parts of a human body. The method generally comprises:
providing a pocket with an open end and three close ends, the open end has a means for closing, the means for closing is capable of closing the open end, the pocket has a front side and a back side and is capable of securely holding at least a pound of weight;
providing a hook and loop fastener structure, the hook and loop fastener structure has a hook portion and a loop portion;
stitching the hook portion onto the front side, the hook portion can be either a single hook portion or a plurality of hook portions;
providing an elongated elasticized strip, the elongated elasticized strip has a first end and a second end, the elongated elasticized strip can be either a single elongated elasticized strip or a plurality of elongated elasticized strips;
stitching the first end onto one of the three closed ends; and
stitching the loop portion onto the second end.